The present invention relates to a data repacker for changing the format of a data signal.
It is often desirable to be able to change the format of data signals. Data is not always generated in standard widths such as eight or sixteen bits. Sometimes the data may be variable length coded data. Other data may have its own peculiar length, such as nine to twelve bit image data.
Repacking data to a desired format can be costly. If computing resources are used for the repacking, they may be tied up for an unacceptably long period of time. Moreover, the same data may have to be repacked more than once further increasing the costs associated with repacking.